Indecent Tea Party
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lola tries to get even with Lincoln after a shameful moment from the past. After going through his laptop one evening, she discovers the perfect way to do so. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A little wacky lewd I came up with. Being a fan of Lolacoln, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time. Originally posted on my pastebin on 5/28/18.**

* * *

Three years into the future, Lola had an unfulfilled debt owed to her. She remembered it all too well. It was the one time she had stuck her neck out for her siblings, which resulted in her failing a test required in order to keep home schooling. Despite the fact that things sorted out later, she remained bitter from that shameful moment. She held onto everything to a ridiculous extent, especially so given her competitiveness in the pageant industry.

However, she's also accustomed to snooping into other people's business, having read every family members diaries and whatnot.

But recently, she noticed Lincoln had been on his laptop a lot lately. He'd basically be blockaded in his bedroom, using it the whole night.

Interested to see what he's doing on it, Lola snuck into his converted linen closet one evening while he was hanging out with Clyde.

She booted up the laptop, even guessing the password on her first try.

After some serious scrounging through his files, she found what she assumed kept him busy at night.

Gigabytes worth of pornographic videos. The girl was repulsed by them at first, but curiosity got the best of her.

She skimmed through some of the videos for a few seconds, most of which consisted of oral sex. She fell witness to adultery, seeing what a human's mouth is capable of and even learning slang for privates.

And then she discovered a weird sensation shoot through her whole body, a little tingling in certain areas she never experienced before.

Lola wanted to try it, and with everything she's unearthed, she felt now was the right time to do so. She knew exactly how to go about it.

* * *

During the afternoon of the following day, Lola barged into Lincoln's room to get things started.

"Come on, Lincy, let's go." She said bluntly.

"Go where?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he lowered his comic.

"To my room, you owe me a favor." Lola stated.

"What? No, I don't." Lincoln countered.

"Yes, you do!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot down in vexation.

"You're lying." He assumed. She had a history of lies to get her way, and dark secrets that she kept to herself. This probably wasn't any different.

"I am not! You disrupted my beauty sleep and made me fail my test!"

Lincoln sat confused momentarily. As far as he knew, she has been passing all of her tests in school just fine.

Subsequently thinking deeply, he remembered exactly what she was referring to. That one time the kids tried home schooling, which ended in disaster.

"That was YEARS ago, Lola." He retaliated.

"Doesn't make it any less valid." She hissed. "Let's go, I need a butler for my tea party."

Lincoln noted how ridiculous she was being. Knowing her, it wasn't unusual. Besides, isn't she getting a little too old for tea parties? He wanted to ask that, but feared she would lash out at him.

Instead, he dropped his comic and released an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He figured it might be best to get it done, despite the inconvenience. After she's satisfied, he can go back to reading in peace.

"Perfect." Lola whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him to her chamber with a smile on her face. She had a solid plan. This wasn't going to be like any traditional tea party she's had in the past, though a small change in style wouldn't do her harm.

When arriving, Lola shut and locked the door. Luckily enough, Lana went out with some friends for the day and wouldn't be home for hours. She had plenty of time to get this done.

Right off the bat, the girl started looking through her closet for Lincoln's outfit.

While Lola thought about it, since this wouldn't be formal like her other tea parties, why bother making him dress up?

"Forget the outfit." She uttered, realizing her search was unnecessary as she returned to her table.

Lola commenced fidgeting with her tea party stuff, organizing them the way she saw fit.

Once getting her guests seated, and cups set, she sat down.

"Pour me some tea." Lola commanded.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, grabbed the pot and filled up her cup, even making the appropriate noise for it as he did. *Shhhhhh*

He placed the container down after he finished and waited for her approval.

The girl squinted at the empty cup before taking a sip of it.

She smacked her lips at the taste of nothingness, then spoke. "Hmmm, I'm gonna need tea bags for this."

"There's some in the kitchen." Lincoln mentioned.

Lola shook her head. "That's too far even for you to walk."

She stood up and confronted him, smiling widely.

"Besides, these will do just fine." She said, clenching his crotch.

"What the? Don't touch my-"

Lola squeezed her grip firmer hearing his disapproval.

"Pants, off!" She growled. "Or I'll tell Mom and Dad about those dirty videos on your laptop!"

"How do you know about those!?" Lincoln asked, feeling himself already sweating out of fear.

"Duh, I found them while going through your laptop." Lola's face grew smug to a heinous extent.

Lincoln had to hold back exploding at her. Out of all his sisters, she often had it out for him the most, having spent her days toying with him.

As he thought about it more, he's really gonna have to start hiding his stuff better. His first step would be changing his laptop password to something that's not his birthday.

Unfortunately, he had to face the facts. Lola literally had him by the balls, and she didn't make idle threats. So it was either cooperate, or be doomed.

"Alright!" Lincoln caved.

After getting somewhere, Lola released her grip and gave him some space.

She stood patiently at a fair distance.

Lincoln took off his pants in a rush, immediately feeling a pleasant breeze through his briefs.

He gulped nervously while he waited for a response.

"Proceed." Lola said, nodding at him and seeking the glorious reveal.

The boy then dropped his underwear down, exposing his genitals before his little sister.

He looked back at her, digesting her reaction.

She felt instantly fascinated by the sight, taking in the fact that seeing a penis in person was far better than the videos. Plus, her brother's junk was a formidable size, meeting her standards and then some. Totally blessed and soon to be caressed.

"Come closer." Lola demanded in a sensual tone of voice, completely immersed in getting her way with him.

She leaned in her chair, turning away while she listened for his approaching footsteps.

Lincoln walked closely to the girl, keeping his hands aside as his genitals hung down freely above her.

Lola tilted her head back, letting her blonde hair fall elegantly during ducking under his testicles.

She giggled as she allowed them to collide with her beautiful face.

When the sack grazed her lips, she countered by providing some delicate kisses and licks.

Lincoln shook somewhat when feeling her warm tongue glide across his scrotum.

He closed an eye and remained still, trying not to lose himself.

Lola moaned upon discovering the peculiar taste of her big brother.

Her burning desire increased as she sped up her oral movements, doing non stop licking all over whatever bit of skin she could reach, treating his sack like melting ice cream on a hot summer day.

Feeling even more courageous, the girl started stuffing her mouth with his testicles, causing her cheeks to puff out rather comically.

She slurped on them, and whirled her tongue around every single inch she could muster.

Lincoln was grunting, and almost feeling dizzy. With such a sensitive area of his body being loved so intensely, he had to truly bold his stance.

He struggled as it went on, being overwhelmed by the sensation, and rendering himself almost top heavy.

He placed his hands on his hips to keep himself in line as she did her thing.

"Mmm..." Lola gently hummed while experiencing the taste of the boy's balls.

She then popped his sack out of her mouth, licking her lips and noticing the glistening saliva around it.

"Ahhh..." Lincoln groaned, looking down at her, seeing her blushed face staring at him and smiling radiantly.

Just as he assumed Lola finished, she got back to it, clamping her mouth around his testicles again, but adding teeth this time around.

She grinned madly, showing him the scrotal skin held at her mercy.

Lola did tiny growls as she used her mouth to tug it lightly, playing with it like a puppy would a new chew toy.

Lincoln became puzzled at how freaky she was. Knowing she's capable of a lot things, but something like this was way out of the ballpark even for her.

Following her means of playing, she released her grip, watching his testicles swing back and forth like a pendulum.

She could see them covered in even more of her spit.

"I need some sugar." Lola stated, smirking devilishly.

She re-positioned herself on her chair, putting her knees on the seat as she beamed at Lincoln's penis. It soared high, and looked so stiff.

Lola didn't hesitate. Instead, she gripped the shaft, getting a sincere feel of it.

She stroked it, allowing her glove to glide around it, making the boy perceive more foreign things.

After massaging his rod for quite a while, she lowered it to her lips and focused on his reaction.

Her eyes fixated on him deeply without a blink.

Lola then planted a kiss directly on the head.

She smiled after the initial one, then bombarded it with additional love, teasing him a little before giving it some solid licks. The slow, rough, and sincere kind, similarly passionate to the ones previously given to his scrotum.

Lincoln groaned, standing on his toes as he got pleased by the princess.

He grabbed her shoulders to try and keep himself together.

Lola went deeper, taking half of his penis into her warm, starving mouth.

She sucked powerfully, bouncing her head on his cock repeatedly.

The girl's grip tightened when she gained a decent rhythm.

She pursed her lips, and simultaneously dragged her tongue under the member, practically oozing saliva out as she sucked, creating a puzzling noise.

The boy began whining intensely, feeling his testicles twitch while she blew him.

His toes curled and hands shook as he now gripped onto her head.

Unable to think properly amidst the intense moment, Lincoln did a pelvic thrust, meeting the girl halfway.

Lola gagged, feeling the tip jamming in just inches from her uvula. However, she was the type to go big or go home.

She contained herself and regained her momentum. She didn't know if he did that on purpose, yet she wasn't going let him be the one calling the shots here. As far as she's concerned, his dick is her property now, and she must do her best to make that known.

Although, Lincoln had no intentions of giving up either. He repeatedly slammed his member in her throat, keeping his eyes closed as he relished in the gratification of oral sex. He failed to even think of any discomfort he might be causing his younger sister.

Lola's retching noises became more vehement over time. The lump in her throat felt larger during each penetration.

Not willing to surrender, she dug her nails into his thighs and forced her head forward, eagerly meeting each thrust with an open mouth.

Lincoln grunted, feeling the brief pain, plus some pressure at his tip.

Realizing his limit was being reached, he slowed his pace down, sliding in and out of the girl's throat at a snail's pace.

Lola glanced up at him lustfully.

She reached from his thigh, motioning her hand towards his testicles.

Lola kneaded them softly until finally sending him over the edge.

"Oooh..." Lincoln moaned deeply while gazing at her.

Lola closed her lips over the tip when feeling the semen seep, welcoming it to paint the inside of her mouth white.

She scored every drop of his sweet sugar as it streamed down like a river. It was so thick, potent, and delicious.

She swooshed the rest of it around like mouthwash before gulping it.

Lola licked her lips in satisfaction as she wiped her eyes free of running mascara.

Once clear, she blinked at Lincoln and said. "Put your clothes back on."

"Ye-yes, ma'am." The boy stuttered, retaining his role and pulling his pants up in haste. He felt unusually jittery and fatigued after having his balls emptied.

After seeing him get dressed, Lola glanced over towards her seated stuffed animals.

"That was such a great tea party, right guys?"

Lincoln remained silent while looking at her, remembering it's better to think before speaking, otherwise his choice of words might offend her. That little girl was nuts!

Lola suddenly gazed in his direction.

She thought of sending him on his way, but held off as she realized that there's one last thing he could do for her.

"Now, it's your turn, Lincy~" She cooed.

"What do you want me to do now?" Lincoln asked.

"You're gonna lick my princess pie." She gestured towards her crotch, sticking her tongue out sexually. "And like it..."

Lincoln felt his entire body tense up. His anxiety increased just thinking about eating her out, hoping he wouldn't blow it like he did his load. Although, he was rather keen on the idea.

He became lost in his mind when he imagined how it would transpire.

Lola snapped him out of it with another command. "Sit down."

Naturally reacting, Lincoln plopped on the chair, wincing slightly at how uncomfortable it was. He could barely fit in it.

He kept still as he waited for her move.

Lola then came around and mounted him.

She grinned happily as she flicked her hair back and wrapped her arms around him, holding on while preparing to be pleased.

She kissed him on the lips.

"Undress me." The princess ordered.

Lincoln obeyed once again, slipping his hands under her dress and peeling it off carefully.

He watched it rise and reveal more skin while doing so, even scored a look at her tender nipples right before he took the whole thing off.

"Almost..." Lola winked at him, guiding his hand to the hem of her panties.

She wiggled her hips sensually as the boy slid her underwear down gently, tossing them on the floor to get things rolling.

Lincoln gazed into her blue eyes, then his own drifted to her nipples and slender tummy.

Lola was so cute and yearning.

It was bizarre, but he felt a deep lust unfurling inside of him, feelings that may have always been present, though never really provoked until now. Instead of taking it, he had to give it to her.

He hugged her, letting his hands wander and grope her big buttocks, enjoying the simple sensation of skin contact.

Right as he was about to lay Lola on the table and feed on her sweet muff, she whispered in his ear. "Pick me up."

Lincoln followed her orders again by pinning his arms under the girl's shoulders and lifting her up.

Using all of his strength, he held the her way above his head.

Lola's legs waddled back and forth in the air, nearly kicking him in the face.

She pushed forward, resting them on his shoulders.

"Don't you dare a miss spot, Lincoln." She said slyly.

Eager to please, he began licking her folds, ravishing them with his tongue, hitting the right spots and more.

He got a taste of her little princess pie, which was a confusing mix of sweet and sour.

Lola winced at the sensation.

Hoarse cries escaped her lips as he went to town on her womanhood.

During the moment, she gripped onto his head and spoke. "Yeah, just like that, Lincy~"

The boy's arms trembled as he continued holding her. He was by no means strong, but starting puberty definitely helped him somewhat in that regard. Life required the use of one's strength, but he never imagined he'd be using his own for something so twisted and erotic.

"Keep going." She mewled.

Maintaining his impulsion, Lincoln thrashed his tongue inside her hole.

He licked the flesh diligently, scoring her wet juices in his mouth and drinking them down.

Following many minutes of licking, Lola finally asked the important question. "So, do you like it?"

"Mhmmhm." His response was muffled.

"I don't think I heard you." Lola said, pulling his head away from her slit. "Answer me."

"I love it."

"Perfect." She grinned, tapping him on the shoulder to put an end to his feeding.

Understanding the signal, the boy lowered her to the ground, taking notice of a soreness in his arms.

Once she got on her feet, Lincoln smacked his lips and became fixated on the taste of her. It would be pretty unforgettable.

Lola put her panties and dress back on. She felt pretty content with her sneaky experiment.

"Bye, Lincy, I'll see you tomorrow for my next tea party." She said casually.

"Another one?" He questioned, even despite enjoying it, he felt pretty exhausted afterwards. There is no telling if he can handle this daily, especially given her sexual fervor.

"I recall saying, I see a lot of tea parties in your future." Lola stated firmly.

"I don't remember that..." Lincoln responded, a bit flabbergasted. "That was so long ago."

"All debts must be paid, Lincoln, and you know what happens when you make me mad so I'd recommend you don't." She said, spiteful though sincere, standing by her words and actions proudly. No one can tell her otherwise, she's Lola Loud.

Not willing to argue with her knowing what she's capable of, particularly now, Lincoln got himself together and headed to the door.

Only to be interrupted on his short journey there.

"Also, don't do that one thing before you sleep, Lincy." Lola ordered, stifling a giggle. "I know exactly what you do, but that's what I'm here for. I'll be extra thirsty tomorrow as well, just you wait."

Her face shined brightly, all smug and satisfied. Experiencing sex for the first time, and being in control, things couldn't be any better for her in this moment.

Lincoln nodded, then felt a wave of embarrassment smack him across the face.

"I really gotta hide my porn." He thought while looking at his conceited little sister. The idea of anyone else knowing what's on his laptop terrified him. Her knowing was bad enough and he couldn't change that, yet another person finding out would be even worse.

Regardless, he shook those thoughts away and finally left the room. He still had a comic to finish reading.

"Bye~" Lola singsonged before shutting the door on him.

She dusted her hands off, then sat back down on the chair, letting her mind wander freely.

How long will she get away with it? There might be a few obstacles to overcome, like Lana, but nothing she couldn't handle. The amount of time was unknown, yet she intended to milk Lincoln of all his love to the fullest extent. To ultimately satisfy her sugary craving in every indecent tea party.


End file.
